Hope
by tvdklaroline1357
Summary: My take on scenes between Klaus and Caroline in episodes, from 4x13 onwards. Also includes some scenes I've written which I feel is appropriate and seems close to how the show portrays their relationship. Please read and review! Thank you!
1. A Glimmer of Hope

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Vampire diaries or any of the characters etc.**

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading! Any reviews will be majorly appreciated and hope you guys like it, it's my first story! Xx**

* * *

_She lay there silently watching him leaning against the wall with his arms crossed tightly against his chest. The only reason why she was here was because she was trusting Tyler. He had been adamant that Klaus wouldn't let her die because; as much as he hated to admit it, he truly believed that Klaus was in love with her. When he told her about his plan of taking her back to the Gilbert house, she had thought he was crazy and now,watching Klaus standing there ignoring her as if she were non-existent, she truly believed she was about to die._

_Although she didn't think he would save her, she needed to try and at least save herself. Caroline Forbes was, of course, a fighter. Breathing was becoming increasingly difficult but she needed to speak to him anyway._

_"If you don't feed me your blood, I'll die." She hoped that he still felt something for her, enough for him to save her._

_"Then you'll die. And Tyler will have learnt his lesson the hard way." This set a spark off inside her. She was not going to allow him to torture Tyler in that way without having a few words to say about it herself._

_"How could you do this to him? To his mom? To _Me_?" Although she would never admit it, she was truly hurt by his actions when he impaled her with a lamp and then bit her. She never really thought that he would ever try and hurt her despite all the evil things he had done to her friends._

_"I'm a thousand years old. Call it boredom."_

_"I don't believe you." He had once thanked her for her honesty so she thought she may as well be honest with him asshe was about to die._

_"Fine. Then maybe it's because I'm pure evil and I can't help myself." There was a tone of resentment in his voice. Even as her senses were steadily weakening, she could hear it in his voice. He knew the things he had done were evil and many do think he is evil but in his heart, he didn't want to be called the devil. He resented the fact that, somehow, his actions were unforgiveable and yet, the likes of Damon Salvatore could be forgiven._

_"No." Even with her weakened state, she managed to make her voice firm and clear. "It's because you're hurt." He turned to look at her more clearly and saw that her eyes were on him._  
_"…Which means there is a part of you that is human." She had always had a knack for surprising him but still her honesty managed to, even on her makeshift death bed. He made his way towards her and sat down on the coffee table to face her watching her intently all the while._

_"How could you possibly think that?" She drew a deep breath before answering questioning whether she should really tell him the truth. Although this was all supposed to have been a plan for Klaus to save her, she felt as though she needed to tell him the truth if she truly was going to die._

_"Because I've seen it." She looked at him closely, debating whether she should tell him more. His intent gaze bore into her waiting, with bated breath, for her reply._  
_"Because I've caught myself wishing that I could forget all the horrible things that you've done."_

_"But you can't. Can you?" His heart ached at her response. He thought back to the conversation he had previously had with the elder Salvatore brother and he was right. He was afraid that she would never forgive him for, not only the death of Carol, but the deaths of many other residents in Mystic Falls. A pained expression masked his face while she thought of a reply. In all honesty, she didn't know whether she could forgive him._

_"I know you're in love with me. And anyone who is capable of love is capable of being saved."_

_The words came out of her mouth before she even realise. She didn't know whether to believe what even she had just said and didn't particularly know why she even said it. She supposed that it was just the effect of the venom running through her veins then. The tears welling in his eyes were clearly visible for her to witness while he took in what those words she had just said._

_"You're hallucinating." Although the words had been spoken, the emotion painted on his face had already told her that what she had just said was true. A strangled laugh escaped her lips briefly from his comment._

_"I guess I'll never know." Truth be told, she did wonder whether this was all a hallucination. In what world would the almighty Klaus Mikaelson be caught with tears in his eyes from a few little words that she said? He didn't know what to say but her sudden whimper in pain send him into a frenzy of panic._

_"Caroline?" He watched her splutter again before calling her name again with a harder tone in his voice as the reality of the situation began to sink in. Was he really about to let her die at his own hands? Her words were spinning around his head on replay._

_He knew the best thing to do was to let her die. After all, Love is a Vampire's Greatest Weakness and he was not weak. He could not afford for her to live on any longer and most certainly, he could not allow her to hold onto his heart any longer. But he saw her last few breaths and realised that he couldn't let her die. He remembered a time when he longed to feel loved by someone; to have his family around him and to have someone to share the rest of his eternity with. In all honesty, he knew that Caroline was his only chance at redemption. If she died, the tiny fragment of his humanity still clinging onto his impure soul would die along with her._

_His body swiftly moved towards her before his mind was even able to fully make the decision to save her, but as he bit into his wrist and pushed it towards her lips, he realised that he was incapable of letting her die. She was the only light in his dark, cruel world and without her, he would be lost to the depths of his loneliness forever. His undead heart felt sudden relief as he felt her strength regaining in his arms while her elongated fangs pierced into his skin._

_She felt the blood rushing into her mouth and as her eyes opened, confusion washed over her. She never truly believed that he would save her. Maybe he truly was in love with her? She knew the thought should have never even crossed her mind but still, she thought of how life would actually be like with Klaus. She thought of what she would actually do if Klaus really did love her. For now, at least, she knew it couldn't happen but tonight seemed to change things between them and as much as she hated to admit it, she felt a connection with him that was so much different to her connection to Tyler._

_It was his fault that she had been dying in the first place but he wanted to pretend for just a little while that he was her knight in shining armour coming to save her so he let her drink from his for as long as she wanted while he gently stroked her hair. He was in love with her and no matter what he could do, he couldn't change that. He knew that his love for her couldn't be returned and yet, he still felt a glimmer of hope within him and right now, hope was all he needed to make the emptiness within him, feel whole once again._


	2. The Morning After the Night Before

**Author's Note: Thank you guys sooo much for reading this! Thank you for the reviews too! It makes me glad that people are enjoying this and I am thinking of turning this into a sort of set of drabbles on my takes of how future scenes are going to be like and also how I think certain scenes will be like. I will try and keep the characters as true to who they are in the tv series too. Tell me what you guys think and once again, thank you so much for reading and please review to tell me what you thought!**

**UPDATE: I've had to re-upload the whole story to be able to publish this chapter so I'm really sorry to have cause any inconvenience reading this but i hope you guys can now follow, favorite and review this. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I really appreciated all the lovely reviews on this!**

**This chapter is the morning after Klaus gave his blood to Caroline in 4x13... Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

She woke up to the warmth of soft arms around her body. At first confusion washed over her. Where was she? That was when she remembered everything that happened the previous night. How he had stabbed her and then bitten her. How Tyler had taken her back to him. But most importantly_, how he had saved her._

She could hear his soft breaths and the gentle rise and fall of his chest which indicated to her that he was still fast asleep beneath her. Although she knew she should immediately get up and go back home to Tyler, without a care in the world whether he wakes up, but her first instinct was to just relax and pretend to be asleep.

She gently opened her eyes and looked up at him to see him sleeping peacefully and something about that seemed to make her happy. She couldn't understand how someone as beautiful as him with such angelic features could do such evil, cruel things. When he was awake in reality, he always seemed detached from the world with his loneliness as a constant companion at him side but while he slept soundly, he seemed, finally, at peace without anger or sadness in his own small reality within his head. She briefly wondered, _was he dreaming of her...?_ No. She couldn't allow herself to think that way. Not after all that he had done.

This led to her remembering her last conversation before she had prepared to be plunged into permanent darkness. It all seemed like a blur, as if it were a dream, but she knew it must have been real. She remembered her telling _him that he was hurt._ _That she didn't believe him when he had said that he did the things he did because it was pure evil._ She remembered saying _**he was in love with her.**_ And finally telling him _he was capable of saving._

Firstly, she couldn't believe that she actually said all those things but more importantly, she couldn't believe that he hadn't denied anything she had said to him. She remembered her last thoughts being shock that he had actually save her and that was when she remembered the last thought that had plagued on her mind before she fell asleep in his arms. _Was he really in love with her?_

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she felt his arms tighten around her body briefly and felt him shuffle beneath her. She kept her eyes tightly shut hoping he would not realise that she was awake. His body moved underneath her's and then he felt a hand softly caress her cheek while sighing out a deep breath. She could feel her undead heart pounding in her chest (even if just metaphorically) but her heart stopped when she felt a pair of lips press against her forehead. Her head felt like it was spinning and she truly didn't know what to think.

He knew he couldn't let her wake up to this. He had to put a distance between them as he didn't trust himself to keep away from her plump, rosy lips if they were like this for any longer. It took a lot for him to move his hand away from her lower back and carefully manoeuvre out from underneath her warm body without - so he thought anyway - from waking her.

Feeling his warmth leave her body, she felt relief but yet a colossal amount of disappointment. She knew it was wrong for her to feel that way but yet, she couldn't help but think of what his lips would feel like on hers. She lay there for another few minutes, pretending to be asleep, then cautiously opening her eyes to look for him.

He was now standing in the same place as he was last night; back against the wall which his arms crossed against his chest. He looked as if he was in deep thought looking into the distance of the Gilbert kitchen. She slowly sat up and then felt his eyes suddenly becoming aware of her consciousness.

"You're awake." He paused for a moment wondering what he should say to her. Did she even remember their conversation from last night or did she simply think it was a hallucination from the effects of his venom?

"The bite has healed well, I see." She could see his eyes move from her eyes to her neck and then back up again. How was she supposed to reply?

"Just because you gave me your blood, doesn't mean I forgive you." She wanted him to know that she was hurt by his actions and he knew that she wasn't going to forgive him so easily.

"I know." That was all he could say. He watched her while she watched him and they remained that way another minute or so before she broke their eye contact and got off from the couch. She made her way to the fridge in the Gilbert kitchen and pulled out a blood bag. He saw as she hesitated and reached out for another one before she turned back around to walk towards him again.

"Here. You need blood. You haven't fed in a while." Her hand went out to offer him the blood bag and for a split second, a flash of confusion appeared on his face before once again, turning into the cold mask he had worn so well, for the majority of his thousand year existence. He took the blood bag from her feeling the soft touch of her skin as his hand brushed against hers. He wished for a day that he might be able to feel those hands against his cheek while she kissed him and held him but he knew it could not happen. Not just yet anyway.

"Thank you, love." It had been a while since he had called her any pet names but he felt it appropriate to soften the tension between them. He waited for some kind of retort towards him; to stop calling her 'love' or 'sweetheart' but not such words left her mouth.

Instead she looked into his blue eyes once more, as if she could see straight into his soul, before turning on her heals to slowly make her way towards the front door of the Gilbert house. Her legs stopped moving once he heard his voice calling her name once again.

"Caroline." He paused momentarily to see her head turn towards him.

"I'm sorry for all that I have done to you." His broke slightly on the last word but those little words were enough to make her consider wrapping her arms around him in a right embrace.

She chose against that thought so instead simply said, "Thank you Klaus for your apology."

She looked into his eyes and saw that he longed for much more than that simple sentence; he turned away from her gaze and looked down to his feet trying, with all his might, to mask any emotion that may be unwillingly being shown upon his face.

"Klaus?" His head shot up at the sound of his name.

"Yes, Caroline?" She hated the way that her name would just roll off his tongue with such ease.

"I'm sorry for your loss. He didn't deserve to die under this circumstance, nor did any of the vampires coming from his bloodline." She knew honesty was the best policy so she thought she should stick with it. And truly, she did feel sick to her stomach thinking about how many thousands of innocent vampires, coming from Kol's bloodline, had died at the hands of her friends.

She wanted to say more. To tell him it was okay to hurt. To tell him that she knew how he felt. But instead all she could do was give him a sympathetic look, that she hoped he would understand what she wanted to tell him. She didn't want to seem like she pitied him because she knew how much she had hated the pity she got, when her father had died.

He saw her look and understood what she wanted to say but couldn't. He gave her a look of knowing too before she walked away from him out of the house. The slam of the door echoed through the house long after she had gone. He hoped that what she had said to him the night before was true. That he truly was capable of being saved. But not just by anyone. _Only by her._


	3. Swallow Your Pride

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews and they honestly do make my day! I'm so glad that you're all enjoying this story as much as I am. A word of warning, since I'm going to start writing mini drabbles aswell, the chapters may not end up being chronological like how it is so far. But anyway, hope you all enjoy this! Please carry on reviewing! I love hearing your opinions on how you think the story will go too!**

**This is how I think Tyler and Caroline will ask Klaus for help with decoding the sword in episode 4x14. This is based upon spoilers from the synopsis... Enjoy!**

* * *

Klaus lay silently on the couch, in the same way he had been since she had left in the morning. He was growing more and more agitated by the minute, especially since all he could do was sit and wait for the damn spell to be broken. Boredom was taking its toll on him and so was his thirst for blood. The blood bag he had been given by Caroline had certainly not filled him and he was now becoming more irritated with his situation.

What made it worse was that he had nothing to do but lie there in deep thought about him feelings for _her_. He found that no matter what he did, his mind would come wandering back, full circle, to that blonde, fiery vampire that had him so entangled in her web. The more he thought about her, the more he would get angry at himself. _How could he have allowed her to take his heart so easily?_ After all, he was not Rebekah. After a thousand years, how could she, _a baby vampire_, have made his humanity turn back on?

In all honesty, his humanity had never been fully turned off. Most vampires, even with their emotions turned off, could still feel something. For most of his thousand year existence, the only emotions still inside of him were rage, anger and sadness. His soul felt hollow with emptiness from loneliness and bitterness. What people didn't know about him was that, all he longed for was for a family. He wanted his family to be whole again; to be forever reunited without their lives being put in danger. Somehow, he felt that being with Caroline, filled that empty longing of wanting a family.

His trance of thought was broken when he heard the front door being opened. He didn't need to get up to know that it was _her_. He could smell her intoxicating scent filling the room but he could also smell that sickening wolf-scent for _him_ _with her_.

"Well, well. What bring you two love-birds back here?" He spat the words out through his teeth.

"Or have you still not learnt your lesson?" His words were full of rage but he knew it was an empty threat for he couldn't bear the thought of harming Caroline once again. There was silence for a moment while Tyler decided what to say.

He hesitantly said, "We need your help, Klaus." This few little words intrigued Klaus for a few moments so he sat up to get a clearer look at the couple.

He saw that Caroline was looking as lovely as ever. She was now in a different outfit and her golden-locks were reflecting the sunlight coming from nearby window. She was looking at him with an emotion in her eyes that he couldn't seem to decipher.

"And what help would you need from me? After all, you did call me pathetic, if I remember correctly." Sarcasm was dripping from every word he spoke and she grew sick of it. He could see the familiar roll of her eyes before she stepped forward, in front of Tyler.

"Look, Klaus. We need your help with decoding the sword. The rest of them are nearing to finding the Cure and they need us to try and decode it. We know we won't be able to without your help." There was a tone of pleading within her voice which he could clearly hear.

"I told her that we didn't need you but she was insistent." Tyler interjected. A small amount of happiness jolted through him when he saw her roll her eyes at this comment. So, she was willing to put her pride aside and ask for his help? He was quite surprised, to say the least.

"What makes you think that I would help you and your silly, little friends? What makes you think that I _care?_" It was true what he had said to the Gilbert siblings. He had no intention of wanting the cure to make his stupid Hybrids. The only reason why he had wanted to make an army of Hybrids, in the first place, was to feel a sense of belonging but he had finally realised that his family were the only ones who could make him feel that. Unfortunately, he had realised that fact much too late and now he was paying dearly for that.

"Because Professor Shane wants to raise Silas and no matter how much you don't want to admit it, but that is a threat to even you." He considered this for a moment and knew it was true. If what Kol said about Silas was right, he really would become a great threat to all immortal beings, including himself.

With another moment of silence, he finally answered. "Fine. I will help you." He heard breathe a small sigh of relief and saw a thankful expression wash over her face.

"Thank you, Klaus." Those 3 little words that came out of her mouth meant much more to him than she would ever know. He was glad that finally there was something that she came to him, and only him for, even if it was to help her infuriating friends.

Her face changed slightly too as if to say that her thanks weren't just for his agreement to help, but also to say thank you for saving her. He kept a solemn look upon his face as the three of them turned silent before Tyler spoke up.

"Don't think for a moment that this changes. The only reason why we're keeping you alive is so that we don't die either as your bloodline." A flash of rage switched onto his face before then turning back to his cold glare.

"You know Tyler, at least if I die; I get to have the satisfaction of bringing you down with me. Quite ironic isn't it? That you tried so hard to break you're sire-bond to me and yet you're life is still tied to mine." His signature smirk spread widely across his face.

Tyler face lit up with anger and he quickly snapped, "Well not for much longer. Once I find the cure-"

"You two, stop it! All this stupid alpha-male fighting needs to stop! We need to work together Tyler so stop provoking him. Look how that turned out yesterday?" She quickly interrupted him and rightly so or Klaus really would have done something he wouldn't have regretted. His smirk grew even wider as she (sort of) defended him but only for her to tear him down as well.

"And you! You started all of this. It's your fault that any of this even began so wipe that smirk off your face." With that, his smirk dissipated but a look of amusement was still there. He likes how even though he had almost killed her last night, she was still not afraid of him. That was _his _Caroline. Fiery and fierce with a light that shone so brightly, that anyone could be blinded by it.

There was brief silence before Caroline spoke up once more.

"Well then, what are we waiting for then? Let's get started." And with that both her and the mutt entered his invisible cage.


	4. Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

**Hey Guys! This chapter is pretty short in comparison to all the previous ones but I just really wanted to update so I really hope that you guys will enjoy it! I am hopefully going to write another chapter of this tonight on Caroline's thoughts straight after her conversation with Klaus when he gets out so that should be uploaded either tonight or tomorrow sometime too.**

**This chapter is basically all about what I think Klaus was thinking when Tyler and Caroline were having their little farewell and you guys should know that I will always be for Klaroline, but I have to admit that their goodbye scene was extremely emotional. As much as I am sad for Caroline, I am also extremely happy because it finally means KLAUS AND CAROLINE TIME! WOOOO! Ahahaa! Anyway I hope you guys enjoy and please review because I love hearing all your opinions! xxxxxxxx**

* * *

He could hear their voices clearly through the silence of the Gilbert house. Being a thousand years old had certainly made his hearing abilities much better than any other vampires.

_"How many times are we going to have to say goodbye?" _ He heard her sniffle and sigh with sadness and for that he truly did feel bad.

_"At least this time, we have a minute to do it the right way." _Klaus blandly wondered how many times he had actually left Caroline now and how she could still carry on taking him back.

_"There isn't a right way." _He didn't need to see her to know that she was crying. Her voice shuddered with sadness and it truly broke his heart to hear her and imagine her in such a state.

_"This isn't goodbye… This is… until we find a way." _As much as he loathed the Lockwood boy, he admired his hope that in the end, love would conquer all. But after living through a thousand years, Klaus knew that love could not defeat everything.

_"We're immortal remember? We will find a way." _He knew it was wrong and petty but he wanted nothing more than to shout out to both of them that there would be no way. He wouldn't allow there to be a way for them to be together.

_"What if we don't…?" _The lack of hope was clear in her voice and Klaus felt a sting in his undead heart. He never wanted her to lose hope. That was something he couldn't allow to happen to Caroline. She had so much light within her that was just urging to be released but he couldn't understand why she so easily dimmed it just to stay with her 'so-called' friends in this small one-pony town.

_"Tell me that you'll never think of me again. Tell me that you'll forget about me. Tell me that you're going to go and live a full and happy life without me." _He could hear her voice trembling from trying to keep the tears in. He wished that he could be the one to comfort her but he knew that he was to blame for all that has happened.

_"I will live a happy life without you. I will forget all about you. And I will never, ever, think about you again." _ The sounds of her cries were evident but yet, she still managed to pull a strangled laugh out of her throat. He wondered briefly how she could still try and put a little humour into this situation and he had to hand it to Tyler. His farewell to her was quite beautiful.

The sound of their lips upon each other tore at him. He wished that she could see that he wasn't forcing Tyler out for any reason, but that he was simply taking an eye for an eye. What he didn't tell her was that, yes, Tyler had taken away his Hybrid army from him but it was much more than just that. For once in his life, he wanted to feel like he belonged to a family. He wanted to feel a part of something where he was accepted and he was no longer just the half-breed bastard son his 'so-called' father always told him he was. Tyler took away all of that and now, half of his true family were also dead. He was forever doomed to be alone. _What had he done to deserve such a miserable life? _Their voices broke his train of thought once again as he listened in.

_"Until we find a way?" _He heard her sweet voice say. There was no reply to that but he assumed that Tyler must have nodded or something because he then heard the faint sound of kisses again.

Her cries grew louder as he heard Tyler's distinct footsteps disappear into the distance and her cries echoed through the house, and through his mind, long after those footsteps were gone. He wished he could comfort her and tell her that in a century's time, she probably wouldn't even care anymore, but he knew better. He knew that in her mind that he was the reason why Tyler was leaving her now. He was sad for Caroline. Not the fact that Tyler, her 'true-love', was now gone, but the fact that she couldn't see how insignificant he would be in her life eventually.

Deep down, he longed for something with Caroline that would totally make her forget about everything in Mystic Falls. He wished that she would accept him for all the good, and the bad, that he was but he also knew that she needed time and if anything, he was certainly a patient man. He had been waiting for the return of the doppelganger for about 500 years afterall. So he would wait for her because he knew that _she was worth it._


	5. Maybe One Day

**Author's Note: **

**OMG! I am sosoososososososoososo sorry for making you guys wait this long for the next chapter. I've had a lot of work from school and also had a bad case of writer's block and I promise I will update much much much sooner than I have before! But anyway, I am sooo unbelievably happy that TVD is back on. I honestly don't think I could have lasted another week with out it! Although I lovelovelove TVD, I feel like the writers have kinda just lost the storyline for it now. I don't like how they've just sort of side-stepped the whole Silas storyline to make way for the whole bad-Elena storyline. And I also miss Bonnie! And of course, I am certrainly not thrilled about this Hayley and Klaus hook-up but I suppose it was inevitable in the end! But apparently there's alot of Klaroline in episode 18 so I'm REALLY excited for that! WOOO! Anyway, sorry for the long note ahhaa but yea, sorry for the very very long update delay! I promise that I will update sooner this time and sorry this is short! I just really wanted to get one out! Enjoy and please review! xxxxx**

**This is set after 4x16 - Klaus pondering over Caroline, after sleeping with Hayley**

* * *

He sat by the fire nursing a glass of bourbon. Although he had a beautiful woman sleeping in his bed, he somehow, still couldn't get a certain blonde beauty out of his head. He wished that it could have been her who he had been kissing a mere few hours ago. He wished that is could have been her who had, so heatedly, ripped his clothes from his body. But yet, his wish seemed as if it would never come true.

Hayley's words echoed through his head.

_"I guess I'll never get my chance with Tyler, anymore than you'll get a shot with Caroline."_

He wished he could be totally selfless and want to give up everything for her, but he just couldn't. His past thousand years of living had taught him that the only one he could trust is himself. He couldn't allow himself to fall any deeper for Caroline than he already had.

As much as he wished that Caroline would accept him and finally be with him, he knew he would constantly be scared of her rejecting him and someday leaving him. Everyone leaves in the end and everything ends. He knew that better than anyone else. He just wished that there was a way that she could just see past all the things he had done but he knew that it could never just happen like that.

He sometimes liked to think that, maybe in a year or a few, or maybe even a century, that she would come and find him and tell him that she's ready for him to show her the world. That she'll one day come to him to save him but also accept what he had done in the past. _Maybe one day_, he thought to himself.

He heard the soft snores of Hayley coming from his bedroom and hoped that maybe, upon knowing of his and the wolf-girl's tryst, that maybe Caroline will realise she feels something for him. The one thing that was worrying him the most was that he was scared that it will only push her farther away. He knew he wasn't going to stay celibate just in hopes that, maybe one day, he'll be able to make love to Caroline, but he couldn't help but feel guilty for sleeping with Hayley.

Maybe one day though, he'll finally be able to show Caroline, just how much love he can give. Maybe one day, he'll be able to give her everything she deserves in life. To be happy. To have all the love in the world.

_Maybe one day…_

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review! I love hearing all your opinions and thought on whats happening on the current show too! xxx**


End file.
